Alicia
' Alicia' is Leonard, Penny and Sheldon's neighbor in the apartment above them. She appears in Season 2 Episode 19 "The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition." Overview Alicia first encounters Leonard and Sheldon when they meet in the lobby. She is slightly put off by Sheldon's random and odd questions but he accepts her presence when she answers everything the way Sheldon likes it. Leonard, Howard, and Raj immediately fawn over her and do her multiple favors. In turn she flirts with them. Sheldon is the only exception, and she doesn't bother trying to flirt with him. Penny becomes annoyed and jealous by how the guys are acting and sees that Alicia is clearly using them for favors (even though she is not completely innocent in this catagory). Like Penny, Alicia is an aspiring actress, but far more successful, managing to garner small roles. Penny tries to get the guys to pay more attention to her, but Alicia proves to be a tough rival; when Penny buys Chinese food for the guys, Alicia comes by and guides them away by asking for them to drive her around, offering Chinese food as a reward. Naturally, the guys quickly forget about Penny. When Penny encounters Alicia in the laundry room, it becomes apparent Alicia really is only interested in the guys for their favors. She questions Penny on how much scientists make, and is obviously not pleased with the answer. Penny calls her on it, prompting Alicia to imply Penny is a hypocrite as she does the same thing. She adds insult by calling Penny "bitch," resulting in a furious Penny to get into a fight. They spill over into the lobby and are watched by the guys in horror (and excitement by Howard). Later, Penny is shown with a black eye, implying Alicia may have won. Howard reveals she is seeing an executive from a show she is working on. They then hear Alicia having sex with him upstairs, which Sheldon confuses with them "jumping on the bed." Similarities/differences with Penny 'Similarities' *Both asked one of the guys to pick up a television they had left behind. *Both can be flirtateous. *Both are actresses (though Alicia is more successful). Differences *Penny is friends with the guys while Alicia looks to them only for favors. *Alicia is suggested to be a gold digger when she asks Penny about how much the guys make, implying she would have dated them for money. *Penny has more moral as she cares about the guys. Trivia *Alicia is played by Valerie Azlynn. *She only appeared in the episode "The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition" and has not been seen or mentioned since. It is unknown whether she still lives in the building, but if she does, she apparently has no contact with the guys. Gallery 185px-Big-bang-theory103.jpg|Raj likes Alicia. Alicia's kitchen.jpg|Penny dressed up and not looking happy. Hooker11.jpg|Alicia vs. Penny. Hooker14.jpg|New queen bee vs. the resident one. Hooker3.jpg|Penny dressing up for her guys. Hooker6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard meet their new upstairs neighbor. Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Apartment Building Residents Category:Articles With Photos Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Cast